Warehouse 13
by GarnettFox
Summary: My own version of Warehouse 13 picks up in the third season, after Jinxy is fired but before he's burned.


In an old pawn shop a small science kit went over looked for years. It didn't catch the eye like the brand new one's out near the front did but if anyone bothered to read the name painstakingly scratched into the side of one of the Petri dishes, then people would flock to the little out of the way corner of England offering thousands to buy it. But alas Alexander Fleming's Petri dish remained untouched apart from the dust that settled upon it.

Until a collage student looking for a cheap science kit wandered into the shop wincing when she saw the prices of the one's on the counter. Her eyes went a little hazy before she looked strait at the little kit tucked away on a shelf. She picked it up and dusted it off looking inside; some of the things where a little out dated but she could easily and cheaply replace, and grinned when she saw the Petri dish. Just what she was looking for and more than likely from the state of the bag it would come cheap.

"Hey how much for this?" She held up the kit so the owner could see, he squinted at it and shrugged.

"It's been cluttering up the place for ages, a tenner." The girl grinned and pulled out the note before stowing the kit away in her bag. She'd need to give it a good clean before class tomorrow.

-Warehouse 13-

Deep in the Dakota bad lands a long rusted building squats at the base of a mountain like a particularly ugly toad on a rock hiding within things that would boggle the mind, change the world or even end it. This was Warehouse 13 it's very existence known only to a select few, some hardly stepping into the building acting as it's guardians from the outside world. But the most important players where the five who worked within the Warehouse's infinite confides.

Those who worked inside where the seeker's of the Artefacts that kept stored safely away on the many shelves of the Warehouse. They would wait to hear of strange events such as a nun trying to fly, strange unexplained deaths, or a long lost painting or long lost antique's being found. Then they would go out snag, bag and tag the Artefact squirreling it away for safety. That isn't to say accidents with the stored Artefacts don't happen, Myka and Pete could testify to that after their run in with the juggling balls of W.C Fields. As can be said accidents happen and with Pete around they happen often. As was about to happen.

Pete groaned as Myka checked off some of the Artefacts on her inventory list.

"I don't see why Artie can't do this with the computers." He grumbled sitting down on a tartan suitcase.

"You know Artie, trust's the pen and paper over the computers." She glared at him a little and back handed him. "Off the Artefact, you don't know what it does." Pete glared back but got off the Artefact. A blaring buzz sounded from Myka's purse and she pulled out the Farnsworth.

"A ping?" she asked Claudia who mock glared at her.

"Can't I call a friend to chat?" She asked with a grin. Myka grinned a little back.

"What do you want to chat about?" before Claudia could answer her Artie snagged the Farnsworth from her.

"Girl talk later, we have a Artefact, England, a collage's whole food supply from fresh to canned and even frozen has gone mouldy within seconds."

"Mouldy? What kind of Artefact makes stuff go mouldy?" Pete asked with his typical slightly confused look on his face.

"Tell you when we know, plane leaves in an hour. Go."

-Warehouse 13-Liverpool a few hours before-

The student sighed pulling out her now cleaned and looking almost new science kit, it still looked a little dinged up compared to some of the other's kit's but she preferred being a little stingy with something's ever now again so she could treat herself. Her partner for this piece of coursework-recreating Fleming's penicillin experiments- sat next to her sporting a large bandage on her fore arm.

"The heck happened to you?" her partner gave her a sheepish grin and unwrapped her arm showed her an infected tattoo, she winced.

"Geeze you get bit by a zombie?" her partner glared at her.

"Ha ha, I'm going the hospital later make sure I don't need this arm chopped off." the girl shook her head.

"Idiot, get the agar will you we need to start if we want to be finished before lunch."

-An hour later-

The student was quickly writing down the first part of the report.

"Can you put the dishes in the incubator?" Her partner nodded seeing as she was copying it for her and grabbed the dished before yelping and dropping them thankfully the dishes didn't shatter.

"The hell?" the student asked wondering what had freaked out her partner.

"My arm." She unwrapped it thinking the infected tattoo had cracked open and was bleeding. But the infection was gone the tattoo looking perfectly fine and already healed over.

"What happened to the Zombie bite?" her partner shrugged wondering that herself.

-An hour later-

"Well we're going to starve." The student sighed seeing what was practically a rebellion as students mobbed the canteen wanting food when from what she could see and smell. Everything was rotten and mouldy. "Weird."

"Chippy?"

"Chippy." The rest of the student agreed. Only to find the local chippy was also suffering from the unexplained mould infestation almost like it was spreading.

-Warehouse 13-

As Myka and Pete where off on a mission Artie was forced to do the inventory his self. As he go up to the corridor Mika and Pete where up to he sighed getting out his Farnsworth.

"Claudia please tell me where exactly Erin Tarn's Luggage has wandered off to?"

"Uhrrr is not in the Warehouse an answer?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. Artie's eye twitched.

"When I get my hands on Pete!"

-Warehouse 13 Liverpool-

"Why do you all way's drive?" Pete asked Myka rolled her eyes.

"I've seen your driving Pete, trust me." She glanced in the mirror and frowned. "Is that your suitcase?" Pete looked confused and turned in his seat seeing a tartan suitcase.

"...Isn't that the case from the Warehouse?" he asked, Myka glared at him.

"Told you not to sit on it." Pete rolled his eyes as well.

"What you think it wants to eat me?" he stared a little at the case getting the distinct feeling it was staring back at him.

"Leave it alone, we'll take it back with us and Artie can goo it." Was it his imagination or did the case just give him an almost puppy dog like look like it was asking him to not goo it. He shook his head.

"I think these Artefacts are making me crazy."

-Warehouse 13-

Pete sighed locking the case in the car's boot not trusting it being left in the main part of the car before going into the collage to interview the students and chefs.

-Warehouse 13-

"Nothing, no one's saw anything or knows about anything that could have done anything like this." Pete sighed flopping on his bed. Before noticing that at the foot of the bed was the suitcase. His Farnsworth went off he cautiously answered it keeping one eye on the bag.

"Hey Artie, we got nothing before you-"

"Never mind that is the Luggage with you?" Pete blinked in confusion and glanced over at the case.

"The suitcase that's stalking me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes the suitcase or its proper name the Luggage, it belonged to a famous traveller called Erin Tarn. The Luggage went with her everywhere and has retained her habit of wandering and staying close to its owner, who it now perceives as you. Just ignore it and bring it back with you and we can neutralise it. And get H.G to help, she might know what the Artefact is." Before Pete could voice a protest he'd already hung up. He groaned and glared at the all too innocent looking Luggage. "Don't know what you're looking at." The Luggage gave him an even more innocent look. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow trying to block it out.

-Warehouse 13-

The student yawned wishing she didn't have to be here and seeing as her classes didn't start for another two hours or so she could have been lazy for a little longer.

"Ok Emma what's the big emergency?" Emma opened the incubator.

"Look." The student rolled her eyes and looked in her jaw dropping. Most of the sampled didn't show any signs of growing but the one she had used was over flowing with mould so much it covered some of the samples and looked like it was trying to get out of the incubator threw the crack between the door and the inside.

"What the hell is going on?"

-Warehouse 13-

"Don't tell me we're questioning more students." Pete groaned.

"We didn't get all of the students and some one may have seen something." Pete shook his head at her, and she raised an eye brow.

"Why are you taking the case with you?" Pete blinked and turned around to see the Luggage on the back seat.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the hotel room?"

"...Seriously, you told a suitcase to stay in your room?"

"It's not my fault the Artefact thinks I'm its mother or something!" Myka snorted with laughter. "Stop laughing." She chuckled waving him off. Pete sighed and covered his eyes with his arm wishing this was over with.

"Oh come now Pete I think it's cute."

"Oh god not you." He turned seeing low and behold H.G in the back seat as well.

"Fleming." She said simply, Pete blinked in confusion.

"Whaaa?" the hologram of the famous writer rolled her eyes.

"Alexander Fleming the discoverer of Penicillin, his Petri dish is an Artefact and the food going mouldy just so happens to be its down side."

"And the upside?" Myka asked pulling up to the collage.

"Cures infection and mould grows inside it at an astounding rate." H.G explained as they got out a blonde girl froze hearing that. She looked at them wide eyed before running.

"Hey!" they chased after her to many people around to risk using a Teslaer or their guns. But lady luck proved to be on their side and they cornered the girl.

"Please I-I don't even know where she got it from-!"

"Where who got what." Myka asked trying to calm the panicking girl down.

"T-the Petri dish! She just brought it in, I touched it and it cured my infected tattoo." She held her arm up to show them. "a-an-and all the food went bad and this morning the mould from the dish was almost bursting out of the incubator!" H.G looked smug grinning at Pete who glared at her.

"Who is she and where is she."

"K-K-Katia, she's still in the bio-lab!"

-Warehouse 13-

Katia yelped trying to dispose of the mould growing everywhere but it just grew back and at this point it was starting to try growing on her.

"Secret service!" The three Warehouse agent burst into the lab.

"At this rate love you'll need an army to get rid of this!" Katia yelped again rubbing her arms to try and get the mould off. Myka quickly pulled on her purple gloves dug out the Petri dish from under the mould and dropped it in the bag cause a large spark and bang, the mould dying and decomposing in moment's till it was gone. "Blooming heck how did you-?" but they where already gone. Katia blinked in confusion before rubbing her head. "I'm officially calling it a day, I need a nap."

-Warehouse 13-

"Pete it's in the hold." Pete snorted.

"The Luggage can get past locked doors you think a plane's hold will stop it?"

"Pete you are being-"

"Excuse me sir but is this your bag? If it is can you please store it in the over head compartment?" the air hostess looked just a little annoyed and right there next to Pete's chair was the Luggage.

"You see!" he reluctantly picked it up and shoved it none to gently in the compartment determined to forget to get it out again, but seeing his luck so far the thing would only pull another Houdini and appear in his shower or something.

-Warehouse 13-

As soon as Katia stepped into her flat she knew something was off, something pulled at her senses enticing her to find what ever it was. Eye's seeming to mist over she carefully walked threw her flat freezing at her couch she pulled off one of the cushions rooted inside and found a fragment of metal that seemed to have once been a part of a larger construct.

"Well done." She spun around coming face to face with an African-American woman and her Asian looking bodyguard.

"W-who are you, I'll call the police!" the woman just smiled oddly at her.

"I'm Mrs Fredric and I'm here to offer you a chance to see all the wonders that the world has." Katia was mistrustful of them but sat down fidgeting with the piece of metal in her hand.

"Go on."

-Warehouse 13-

The Luggage was sat in the middle of the floor waiting to be neutralised.

"You know it's odd." Artie mused the goo sprayer on his back.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"Normally the Luggage-" he turned around to spray it and his eye twitched "Makes an escape." Sure enough the suitcase was no where to be seen. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Thank you Pete for activating the most annoying Artefact to neutralise!"


End file.
